nothing in the world
by Katarin MoonStar
Summary: Robbie's cute when he sleeps, but he snores like a buzzsaw


Title: nothing in the world

Pairing: Ray/Robbie

Rating: R

Notes: Courtney likes the Rabbie and I think they deserve a happy ending. Part of the 8 days of birthday fic in honor of Courtney (AKADropsofJupiter)'s 18th birthday.

nothing in the world  
  
Nothing in the whole world felt like this. Ray could remember all the way back to Christmas when he was five years old and he couldn't remember a single thing that ever made him feel this way. Summer time ice cream and autumn games of baseball, his mother's voice when she tucked him in at night... none of them compare. Being like this with Robbie... it's indescribable.  
  
Robbie was his best friend before they even knew what sex was. Ray remembers keeping Robbie's action figures naked for weeks when they were seven because when they looked up Lily's skirt at recess she didn't look like they did. They had been convinced that the action figures looked like "real women" down there. Lily had punched them both when she caught them looking. They had sat in a corner afterwards though, rubbing their arms and giggling over the fact that Lily was wrong down there. It wasn't until Robbie's mom walked in on a naked action figure dinner party that they had to dress them again... and they giggled then too.  
  
They don't giggle as much as they used to, (Robbie's laugh resembles a hyena these days) but just like when they were little everything comes easy for Ray when Robbie's around. Robbie's voice and Robbie's laugh and the feel of his hands make Ray want to never leave Robbie's bedroom.  
  
And it wasn't supposed to be like this. Ray's man enough to know the difference between a little manly groping between friends and... something else. Something that's best described by poets and a four-letter word. They don't say it... not out loud, but Ray hears it every time Robbie says his name, sees it every time Robbie looks at him and feels it whenever Robbie touches him. Robbie makes him hard. Not what Robbie does to him, but Robbie himself.  
  
And Ray knows he has it bad, knows he gets that 'lights up the room' feeling when Robbie's around... and he doesn't care. He'd be perfectly willing to deal with bigotry and homophobia for the rest of his life if he gets to spend it with Robbie. He'd put up with anything to have those thick, dark curls tumbling over his pillow every morning and if he could kiss that beautiful, luscious mouth every night before going to sleep.  
  
It doesn't hurt that Robbie's also really fucking pretty or that the sex is mind blowing (No lie, Ray couldn't form words for almost ten minutes afterwards once). But it really comes down to Robbie.  
  
He loves the way Robbie's eyes roll back into his head at the very first taste of Ray's precome, and the feel of Robbie's hair between his fingers when he grabs onto it. Nothing feels as good as the way Robbie just pulls and sucks and opens his throat until Ray's so deep inside Robbie it's like he'll never get out. When Ray starts reflexively bucking into Robbie's throat, wanting to be deeper, wanting it more, and Robbie lets out one of his beautifully choked off moans, it's like heaven for Ray. He wants to take a picture of Robbie swallowing down every drop when he cums, sucking greedily like nothing has ever tasted better. But he wants to freeze time when Robbie's like this.  
  
Straddling his belly, long dark legs on either side of Ray's body, up on his knees and just stroking himself. Stroking himself with one hand and sucking on two of his fingers with the other. Ray's hands are the only thing holding him up and Robbie doesn't think twice about that. He just trusts Ray to keep him up, trusts that Ray won't let him down. Then Robbie's pulling the fingers out of his mouth and running them lightly down Ray's chest. He leans forward to kiss Ray, leaving Ray to take almost all his weight onto his arms, and moves his fingers away from Ray's chest. He leans back, making sure he's looking directly at Ray, and brings his fingers back behind him.  
  
Ray can't actually see Robbie's fingers, and that's a disappointment in and of itself, but he can see the look on Robbie's face and it makes his cock think it can actually cum again. Robbie's moving, forward into his fist and backward onto his fingers and Ray really, really wants Robbie to open his eyes... Ray might explode if Robbie doesn't open his damn eyes! And it's like Robbie can read his mind, because they open and those warm chocolate depths are positively burning. Robbie's looking right at him while he fucks himself with fingers and fist, and continues to look at him even as Ray feels warmth explode across his chest. And Robbie's making those strangled sounds he makes in the back of his throat (Ray can't wait till they can do this when no one's around; when it doesn't matter how much Robbie screams.) and cumming. He's cumming on Ray; on his chest and on his face and in his hair, and Ray really doesn't mind.  
  
Later, when they're cleaned off and stretching out next to each other, Robbie turns to him and kisses him. The kiss is soft and lazy and he can feel Robbie's hair up against his face throughout the whole thing.  
  
"I love you." Ray says once they've broken away.  
  
"I know, man," Robbie replies, rolling over onto his back. "I love you too."  
  
And it really isn't comfortable for two teenage boys to lie on a twin bed together, but Robbie seems to think he can overcome that by draping himself almost completely over Ray. And yeah, Robbie's cute when he sleeps... but he snores like a buzz saw.


End file.
